Mahora's future
by The Otaku-Metalhead
Summary: Chapter 5 is up, If someone is still reading I modified it. I hape it's better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The mid-February sunlight filtered through the hall as one by one students were called to receive their diplomas. I was among them, waiting to receive our training missions to become Magister Magis.

"Jacob Magistrate, please come forward." Called the headmaster of the magic academy with his wise voice, though ancient the old wizard still had a firm voice of a man in his 20's. Walking across the room which seemed to stretch on forever, my feelings were a mix of anticipation, and nervousness. Taking the parchment from the gnarled hands of the master, I looked into his face, which had wrinkles like chasms across the pale earth of his skin. I walked out alone, for I didn't make many friends having devoted almost all of my 14 years to studying. I stared at the diploma as my task illuminated itself before my eyes. In the pale gentle green glow I read the illuminated words "_A student in Japan_".

"MAGUS!" I screamed bursting into the headmaster's office. "Pardon my rudeness, but my diploma says I'm going to be…"

"I know what your diploma says young Jake, please sit." I obliged his request a thousand questions thrown together like a mosh pit. "But, sir…" I began "I thought I was done with school, I mean isn't that what graduation is all about?" The old man raised his hand to stop the stream of questions.

"Jake, what you must realize is I can't go against the diploma. It's your duty to fulfill the task given to you, if you are as diligent in Japan as you are here I'm sure you will succeed. Besides, I understand you speak fluent Japanese."

"Well, yes but… Alright sir, I'll do it you won't be disappointed." I, with those words, I left his office.

One week later…

(Author's note: From this point on any English dialogue will be _italicized_)

"_Where the hell is track one?_" I said to myself scanning the cold, industrial surface of the train platform. I removed the headphones blasting Dimmu Borgir as I turned to ask a couple of people in front of me.

"It's right over there, kid." Said the older of the two pointing towards the sign above the track.

"Really, domo!" I said giving a quick bow as I walked on. On the train I grabbed hold of one of the rings as it sped forward. After a little while I reached Mahora school district (which until recently was an all girls district, but after an educational reform boys were allowed in too). I glanced at my watch and let out a huge scream. "_SHIT, I'M GONNA BE LATE!_" I sprinted outside of the door using a little wind magic to propel myself forward. As I ran I caught sight of two girls running near me.

"I can't believe we're gonna get a new student, and a American too." Momiji Nagase squealed in excitement. She always was fascinated by American culture, and loved to talk to Americans.

"Don't get your hopes up Momiji. Remember the other American guy in our class." Piped up her roommate Sakura Kodenshiwa.

"Oh, Jason-san. I don't think they're all like that. Besides someone into an Englishman doesn't get to say anything."

"Oh shut up about Negi-Sensei, I have respect for him because he about our age and is our professor."

At this point a boy with ocean-blue hair and steel-gray eyes came trotting next to them. As soon as Sakura and Momiji took notice of him he was gone.

"Who was that?" asked Sakura with a glance to where he used to be.

"Maybe he's the new student, he's actually pretty cute." Said Momiji.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jake Magistrate please report to the headmaster's office." Blared a calm voice over the loudspeaker. Looking at the map of the school I found it with ease. When I entered the old man behind the desk smiled at me and asked me to sit. "_Would you rather I speak English?_" Asked the headmaster with the utmost kindness.

"That's okay, my Japanese is actually quite good." I responded

"Well then let's get right to the point shall we. First off, welcome to the Mahora school district."

"A pleasure to be here sir. May I ask why did you call me here?" I questioned

"I just wanted to introduce you to your roommate, meet 2-A student number 20 Yuki Naragawa." After his introduction, a boy about my age and height walked in. He had azure blue hair and eyes like a withering fall leaf. He of course wore a uniform (like me).

"So, you're the rumored American student, Magistrate-san." He said sinking into a polite bow.

"Please call, me Kyo, it sounds better with the honorifics." I said returning his greeting. I knew there was something weird, yet familiar about this kid, something I couldn't put my finger on. He next words clued me in.

"Funny, you don't have orange hair…."

"YOU'RE AN ANIME FAN AREN'T YOU!" I screamed quite suddenly. Yuki jerked back in surprise. "Gomen nasai!" I said bowing quickly "I forgot you guys don't yell much." He waved his hand in a manner indicating it was all right.

"C'mon we gotta get to class." He said showing me towards the door. On the way to class we discussed anime and our lives back home (I left the part of me being a magician out). When we got to the classroom he said, "Don't freak when you see our teacher." And before I asked why he opened the door and ushered me into class. At first all I could see were classmates and then I heard a pubescent voice saying over us "Ok, guys, _settle down._ I gotta introduce the new classmate."

"It's him, that boy…" said Momiji in Sakura's ear. Negi-sensei's voice introduced him as Jake Magistrate from America. Momiji might've thought he was cute, but Sakura saw him as scary. He had ocean blue hair and steely gray eyes that made him almost appear dead, He was very skinny but Sakura could tell he wasn't anorexic. Though he wore the school uniform, Sakura envisioned him as some weird kid who wore black all the time (Even in 40+-degree weather). "Please everyone, I would prefer if you all called me Kyo." Said the new student jerking Sakura out her thoughts…

"_Okay, Kyo take you seat._"

"_Thank you, professor…_"

"_Negi, Negi Springfield._"

Completely confused as to why Negi-Sensei decided to address me in English I took my seat, next to Yuki and whispered in his ear "What country does Sensei come from?"

"England, I think, and I guess you've noticed how old he is."

"He can't be more than 15 or 16, so why the hell is he teaching here?"

"He started when he was 10, and he's been teaching here ever since."

"He teaches English right." I finished smiling to myself, at least I would ace his class, with English being my native tongue, and I knowing the Japanese language inside and out. "_Hang on a sec…"_ I started sensing among all things, magic emanating from Negi-Sensei.

"Something wrong Kyo-kun…"

"I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about, but please save it for after class." Said Negi from the front. Then I noticed the redhead from earlier looking at me. I waited until Sensei's back was turned until I asked Yuki "Who's the red-headed girl looking at me."

"Oh, it's Sakura-san, she's alright although violent, it's that bitch sitting next to her, Momiji-san you gotta watch out for."

"You don't like her."

"To put it simply she treats me like a child, that's okay though I'll get her good after class."

"Not too bad huh? Look who Magistrate-san's holding a conversation with." Said Sakura gazing at him.

"Why the hell are you staring at him, Sakura. Even if he is friends with Naragawa-bozu he probably isn't bad. In fact why don't we talk to Kyo-kun after class is over, besides you could use a boyfriend."

"That freak, I'd rather go out with Jason-san."

"Negi-kun's a cool teacher isn't he." Said Yuki as we walked out of class together discussing the lesson. "I'm amazed you didn't volunteer to translate some of the passages, your Japanese is so good you'd ace it."

"_Are you saying you're so incompetent that you can't translate such a miniscule passage as one that our dear Professor has trusted us with._"

"Okay, That wasn't fair." Retorted Yuki over my fresh burst of laughter. "Anyway, I gotta get set up for Nagase-san, see ya."

"Kyo-kun!" called a voice over the crowd of students, glancing over my shoulder I found Momiji-san and Sakura-san hailing me over.

"I just wanted to welcome you to our class." Said Momiji bowing rapidly.

"Thanks and by the way, Yuki-kun is setting up a trap for you ahead so heads up."

"Does Naragawa-bozu realize how hard is it for you to get a Sessha with schoolboy pranks?"

"I guess not. And by the way Sakura-san why the hell were you staring at me all class. Just as a hint next time bring a camera with you, that way you can see my face whilst masturbating…" I got cut off as she punched me square in the face.

"All right, he did deserve that." Momiji said as Sakura stomped off. "Don't worry about her, Jason-san's said worse."

"Damn, what a punch." I said rubbing the impact point. "So there's another American in the class."

"Yeah right over there Jason Kultus-san. Don't bother approaching him, he hates everyone. Oh, and Sakura might be a little violent towards you from now on, but she really is a good girl."

We continued talking until we got to the point where Yuki-kun set up his trap. I had a good laugh as Momiji-chan (her insisting made me call her that) leaped effortlessly over the obstruction and landed right in front of him. "You don't learn do you Naragawa-bozu." She said flicking him on the forehead.

"You bastard, you tipped her off." Yuki-kun said taking notice of me.

During my free period I walked outside wanting to see more of the campus as I noticed Motoko Shizuna-san walk by with a huge stack of books.

"She looks like she's gonna trip any second now and… _DAMMIT I KNEW IT!_" I said a quick incantation to slow her descent so I could catch her. Diving forward I caught her effortlessly.

"Are you OK? You almost had a pretty bad fall…" Just then I noticed Sakura-san, Momiji-chan, and Yuki-kun all staring at me. Sakura grabbed me and whisked me to a nearby tree.

"OK, Kyo-Kun interrogation time." Piped up Yuki "What the hell was all that back there?"

"Well…I…Uh." It was Momiji who blew my cover.

"Wow, you're a wizard, just like Negi-Sensei!"

"Either way, you lecherous bastard you're a weirdo! And just to let you know if you try any clothes yanking at all… wait what are you doing?"

"Sorry, guys but I gotta do this if word got out that I was a wizard… I'm sorry. Ancient beings whom I fear, make her memory (pointing at Sakura-san) disappear, ANERO AMORPHIS!" It didn't quite work out the way I hoped, instead of erasing her memory all her clothes blew off. "Um, oops, that's not right." Of course at this time Yuki-kun and Momiji-chan were looking at me like I was insane. Then they backed away reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaal slowly.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Momiji nursing some really nasty injuries. I let out a scream as she popped my shoulder back into its socket (It was better than the laceration I had across my leg.)

"Yuki-kun was right, she is violent. Ow, dammit why'd she have to pull a knife on me." I said between treatments that hurt more than getting the injuries.

"Well to be fair Kyo-kun, you did strip her naked, damn she got you good here." Said Momiji-chan applying a bandage to my arm.

"I suppose…"

"You don't really know how to deal with people do you, Kyo-kun." Said Momiji with a tone of something I couldn't read. Was it pity?

"Well, no. All I really associated with in Magic school was my guitars and books. I also watched a lot of anime during my free time, other than that it was studying and heavy metal music."

"Hmm… So what do you think about Sakura?" Asked Momiji-chan.

"Do you mean her body, I didn't really look out of common decency, other than that, always when I meet her she beats the piss out of me."

"Well, it seems that you can walk now, so why don't I take you home, Naragawa-bozu has been unpacking your stuff ever since he got back."

"Why don't you like Yuki-kun anyway?"

"Well the fact is that he's a good guy and everything, but his obsession with pranks really gets on my nerves."

"I'm home." I said walking in the door. The dorm looked just like a two-bedroom apartment. There was a living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. "Kyo-kun, come here." Yuki called from one of the bedrooms.

"This is your room." He said when I entered the door. "Good." I said fishing around for a certain CD in the rack he cared to put up. "I didn't know you played guitar!"

"Yeah, I got to a point where I can write my own music. Ah, here it is!" I flipped on the stereo and popped the CD in. As the opening notes flooded the room Yuki screamed "What is this shit!"

"Emperor, a classic in Norwegian Black Metal." I said nodding my head to the guitar riffs.

"It's Complete CRAP!" He said flicking off the stereo and throwing in his own CD. Surprisingly it was Linkin Park.

"Hey, this CD is actually pretty good. I like these guys." I said. "I thought you were going to put in Puffy Ami Yumi or something."

"Those talentless posers, no there worse than that CD you put on."

"Hey, It takes time to get used to…"

We argued into the night. After Yuki-kun went to bed I thought that this might work out after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why are you making me meet Sakura-san again?" I said with utter nervousness in my voice.

"Because, Kyo-kun, you gotta apologize for yesterday." Momiji-chan said with the utmost determination. "Besides, I'm Sakura's only friend and I think you two could have potential."

"Provided she doesn't kick my ass into Osaka first." I said. "If I wanted to deal with her on my day off I would go to her. Can I just go home and play my guitar?"

"This time don't be an asshole to her and maybe I won't spend MY day off treating your wounds." She said angrily.

"Oh, and I wanted to ask you yesterday, how did you know me and Negi-Sensei were wizards?"

"My older sister, Kaede, told me Negi-Sensei was a wizard, and when I saw you help Motoko-san I put two and two together." She said.

"Kyo-kun…." Said a meek voice from behind me. I spun around and saw Motoko-san standing behind me.

"Good morning Motoko-san! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company." I said bowing.

"I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday, if you didn't help me I would've probably been dead." Motoko said with the same meek voice.

"Hey, no problem helping people is my nature." I said with a broad smile. Motoko flushed in response and ran away. "Hey Motoko-san, wait! Okay, that was weird."

"A ladies man aren't we?" Said Momiji from behind me.

"WHAT?"

"C'mon Kyo-kun it's obvious she has a crush on you. Saving damsels in distress is the best way to get laid, you know."

This led me to mumble in a corner until Momiji-chan's call of "Hey, Sakura!" jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Kyo-kun has something he wants to tell you!" Said Momiji as Sakura-san trotted up to us.

"Well, Sakura-san, about yesterday I'm very sorry. It's just that Magicians have to stay in secret and the spell screwed up. Also I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you earlier." I said in my apology.

"Hmmm, Momiji forced you into this didn't she? Either way, apology accepted, but do it again and I will kick your ass so hard you'll be asking for directions to the nearest airport to get back here." Sakura said.

"Okay, besides what were you doing out here." I said my eyes wandering to the binder lain in the sunlight. "Why the hell are you studying outside in the cold?"

"Sakura you forgot your key again didn't you?" Asked Momiji.

A few minutes later we were in Sakura and Momiji's dorm.

"By the way Magistrate-san, what the hell are you wearing?" Said Sakura. Today I had decided to go out in black bondage pants, a Cradle of Filth T-shirt, and a full-length leather trench coat.

"What do you mean, I think he looks good in it." Said Momiji-chan.

"How can something ridiculous look good?" Sakura shot back.

"It suits him." Finished Momiji.

We chatted into the night, and Sakura-san really forgave me for the day before I guess, After a while I decided to ask her what she was studying.

"Oh, English, It's one of my worst subjects and…"

"You, know I AM American and can help you with your English." I said.

"NO YOU CAN'T! I mean what do you know about it?"

"Um, last time I checked we speak English in America, so who better, besides Sensei, can help you?" I said a little sarcasm seeping into my voice. A few seconds later I was dejectedly shuffling back to my dorm.

"What's wrong Jacob Magistrate-kun?" Said a voice somewhere in front of me.

"Sakura-san, hates me and I think that… WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?" I said with utter confusion.

"It that anyway to address the class rep, Student number 1 Kazumi Narusegawa?" She asked sounding scandalized.

"I'm sorry I just was confused, that's all. And rep-san please call me Kyo with whatever honorific you like." I apologized.

"But your real name is so cute Jake-kun! I wanted to welcome you to the class yesterday, but I didn't get the chance to. So you're having problems with the violent cretin Sakura?" She said in very quick succession. I all of a sudden got a very bad feeling about being around rep-san. The way she kept tossing her black hair, and batting her mocha eyes, given my recent run-in with Motoko-san.

"Well, rep-san it's been a nice chat, but I gotta go and do my homework." I said looking for anyone who would break up this conversation. No Momiji, No Yuki, No Sakura even!

"REALLY! I can escort you back to our dorm, maybe you can show me your room." She said a manic gleam coming to her eyes. "_Maybe we can do this and that. And maybe a little of that."_ With that statement I ran to my dorm and locked the door.

"Kyo, why are you panting like that?" Yuki asked me strangely.

"_'Cause the fucking class rep is a crazy bitch who wants to insanely rape me, Sakura hates my fucking guts, but Momiji wants to hook us up. This day has been utterly insane and…_What is Motoko-san doing here, Yuki?" I finished in Japanese after regaining my composure.

"What are you saying I can't fraternize with my good friends, anyway Motoko… Where are you going?"

"My shift is about to start at the library, sorry Yuki." She glanced up at me and turned away quickly blushing violently. I sagged in a chair and turned on the TV hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as weird as today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a hellish day off, it was back to class. English of course came first and Negi-sensei called on me a few times, to which I quickly obliged. It was during break that I seemed to have an even weirder day. I was walking along the bitingly cold campus minding my own business when all of a sudden I was jump-kicked from behind.

"What the hell? Who are you?" I sputtered getting up and getting into a fighting stance.

"So, you want Momiji, huh? Well I won't allow it, not without a fight!" said the girl who attacked me.

"What do you mean 'want' Momiji? She's just my friend!" I said dodging her blows narrowly. I caught one of her punches and flipped her over only to have her land on a nearby tree.

All of a sudden I heard a cry of "Ling Mei-san what are you doing to him?" My head whipped around to see an outraged Momiji-chan. "Just because I have a new friend doesn't mean it's a green light to start a Bruce Lee movie with him."

"Sorry, Momiji-chan but you know how I am!" said Ling Mei her voice all of a sudden cheery. Utterly confused as to what was going on, I waited for her explanation. "You see, when she gets a new friend I have to 'test' them, to see if they're worth her friendship."

"And your idea of testing them is having a brawl with them? Momiji-chan what is it with your friends, they both want to kill me!"

"Sorry, Kyo-kun but Ling Mei is a little overprotective sometimes. So Ling-chan did he pass you test."

In response Ling-chan ran up to me and hugged me? "Well done Kyo-kun, you've passed the test. Can I be your friend too?"

"You're a little weird." I said truthfully "But I'm a lonely guy so why not, but please let go of me. You're starting to creep me out." I said my mind thinking thoughts about rep-san. "Have you seen Rep-san today?"

"Why do you ask, Kyo-kun?" Asked Momiji-chan "Afraid she'll track you down and deflower you forcefully?"

"Well, she already seems to be a nutcase." I said frankly "To be truthful I'm kinda scared of her."

"Trust me, she's not really your type." Answered Momiji-chan "She sees a guy and has fantasies about him."

The bell rang over the school grounds indicating that break was over. Momiji, Ling, and I walked back to class.

Math class passed by in a blur, before I realized it I was on the frigid grounds again. This time I was walking alone and the air hinted at coming snow.

As I walked by the quiet grounds a voice said out of the shadows "_You seem to be in a good mood Jacob Magistrate._" Into the range of my vision stepped a boy with green hair and aqua eyes, I instantly recognized him as Jason Kultus.

"_Um, hello… I wanted to have a chance to meet you Jason, but I never…"_

"_So, am I second best to all these pretty high school girls. I knew you'd be a lecher, some American boy who can't keep his cock firmly in his…_"

"_WHAT THE FUCK? I say 'hi' to you, and you start insulting me. Furthermore why the hell are you speaking to me in English? Maybe you don't know enough Japanese to insult me, or you don't have the balls to."_

"_Big words for one who thinks he's too good for his native tongue. You just think that because you can integrate with all these people you're better than I am. Wow! You really are a pompous cunt aren't you."_

I was ready to punch him straight in his face. How dare he? Who the fuck did he think he was. Without knowing I threw a punch at him, he easily ducked it and headbutted me in the stomach. "_Psh…You can't even fight. What good are you for? You stupid little…_" His words were instantly cut off as a foot flew into his face knocking me into the ground. Next thing I knew, among all other people, Sakura-san was standing in between Jason and me.

"Who do you think you are? Attacking him when he hasn't done anything to you!" With a glance he took off. "Are you OK Kyo-kun?"

"Hey…" I said in between gasps for air "You called me by my nickname…"

Snow began to fall like a curing kiss on my aching body as me and Sakura began to walk home. As I walked home with her I decided to ask the million questions that were running through my head.

"Sakura-san, why did you help me? I thought you hated me."

"I appreciate that you were trying to help me, besides you're not really a bad guy after all. I'm sorry for all I did to you, I mean I guess I…"

"No, it was my fault if I wasn't such a jerk to you, I guess we could've started off better." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye saying "Well stop causing trouble than, OK. Besides me, Momiji, and Yuki-san have decided we'll keep our traps shut about your secret." And so we walked on and I was happy that we could finally make amends.

"So here we are." She said looking at me, I realized she had really nice eyes as she said her good-byes, shaking my head I walked in the door, and sat in the window watching the gentle snow slowly drift in the icy breath of winter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The end of year exams came with the breath of spring, so was studying hell for the students of Mahora. I was in good shape; however that was the least I could say for my friends. Motoko of course like me, was acing every class. Yuki was good in almost everyone but Math, and despite my reckless tutoring, was not improving. Ling Mei was screwed, but it was Sakura that took the cake, have less than a 50 average in all her classes. Momiji and I tried to help, but to no avail. So all in all, all my friends were screwed.

So we lamented in one day in the increasingly sun filled library. "Oh no…." Sakura lamented. "What is it Sakura-san?" I said looking at the math problem she was working on—it was simply a blank paper. So I sat with my head in my hands, hoping everything would turn out okay.

I walked in the warmer campus, with my gaze set hard on the ground. All my thoughts of my friends weighing heavily on my mind, for some reason as well, Sakura was the one I was most concerned about.  
"Is everything OK, Kyo-kun?" asked a familiar shy voice from somewhere to the side. I turned my head to see Motoko, blushing violently as usual, looking at me with absolute concern on her face.  
"Not really…." I said with utmost resignation in my voice. And with that I began to explain my whole situation. The tutoring problems, the concern I had for all my friends, and the like. When I finished I expected her to look lost, but to my surprise, she had the look of someone who just had a flash of inspiration.  
"Maybe I can help." Said Motoko, a flame I never thought possible lighting up her eyes. "There's a rumor…" She explained "…about the schools library."  
"What you mean the one we study at all the time?" She shook her head.  
"No, Library Island. I'm not sure if you're familiar with it Kyo-kun, but it's off to the side of campus. It's reputed to be the largest library in the world, with books that date back to the Cultural Revolution. It's rumored at its deepest depths there a magic book that can make one who reads it an instant genius. Maybe if we can find it…." She trailed off. "I'm sorry; I'm usually not like this." She said lowering her head the shade of red it was could've made a beet jealous.  
Now it was my turn to have a flash of inspiration. "Motoko-san…" I began "….This is great. Do you know where we can get more info…"  
"I believe I can get some from the librarians…." Said Motoko dashing off leaving me to breathe a long sigh of relief.


End file.
